


i like my boys just like i like my money: green, a little jealous

by gymnopedies



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party Games, Pining, Sexual Tension, i'll update the tags for ch.2 when it happens, mentions of thigh fucking, super rich kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymnopedies/pseuds/gymnopedies
Summary: There are probably better ways to spend a Friday night than watching some super rich twenty-somethings get drunk off of a wine Seongwu can’t even pronounce while trying to kiss each other.(And failing.)





	i like my boys just like i like my money: green, a little jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent thing i've written in a while so happy reading
> 
> also unbeta’ed so. Forgive Me....

 

 

 

There are probably better ways to spend a Friday night than watching some super rich twenty-somethings get drunk off of a wine Seongwu can’t even pronounce while trying to kiss each other.

(And failing.)

“He won’t be able to do it,” Minhyun says, giggling into Seongwu’s shoulder when Jaehwan turns his face at the last second.

The circle erupts in cheers, and Jaehwan throws the wager for his loss – the keys to his emerald green Lamborghini – onto the floor. Sungwoon snatches them up immediately, spinning the keys around on his index finger.

“Told you.”

“You suck at this,” Seongwu tells Jaehwan when he does the walk of shame back to the open bar, still smarting from Sungwoon’s resounding victory. "No fun at all.”

Minhyun laughs loudly, and when Jaehwan stares accusingly at him, he tips his head to the side and smiles innocently. It’s so adorable that Seongwu swears he forgets his own name.

“I hope to god Sungwoon doesn’t scratch my car,” Jaehwan mutters, uncorking a bottle of cognac to pour himself a shot, “and if you’re so much fucking fun, Ong Seongwu, then why don’t you join?”

“I’ll have to pass. Don’t really want to kiss any of you tonight.”

It’s a half-truth. True, that he doesn’t want to kiss anyone currently in the game. The best-friend-since-childhood-turned-man-candy sitting next to him, on the other hand? An entirely different can of worms.

Their story? Only that at some point in his life, Seongwu had learned that if you really like someone, you might not even notice it until it’s too late and they’ve already set up an entire home in your heart.

Case in point: how every time he travels alone, he pictures him and Minhyun, kissing in hidden Spanish vistas, in flowering Italian verandahs at dusk, or with the northern lights above them. Maybe even worse, how every time he wakes up alone, he thinks of Minhyun, curled up beside him in nothing but an oversized shirt and making a show of the tenderness that even he was prone to in the morning.

Neither him nor Minhyun are strangers to interested parties or the comings and goings of one night stands. But waking up next to a sleepy Minhyun after a rough night out is the first time that Seongwu had realised his heart could beat so fast at something so utterly... domestic.  

“What, you don’t want to play?”

A shit-eating grin begins to spread across Jaehwan’s face, which spells inescapable doom. The type of doom that involves being dragged into the bad ideas of trust fund babies with no morals and no spending limits.

(The last time Jaehwan had worn this grin, they had ended up ordering a white tiger to the top floor of the Palms Casino in Vegas. Minhyun hadn’t been there, since he was the type of rich kid that hated doing most normal fucked up rich kid things. Seongwu had missed him though, and had spent the entire night thinking about how the hot tub overlooking the city would’ve been a perfect place to have mind blowing sex with him.)

“No, no, Jaehwan.” Jaehwan continues to grin. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.”

“Seongwu. SEONGWU.” Jaehwan begins to chant drunkenly, pounding his fist, and Seongwu watches in horror as Sungwoon perks up immediately in the distance and joins in until the whole circle is chanting his name.

Before he knows it, he’s pulled into the center.

“Hey,” Sungwoon says. “Thought you’d developed a conscience after–” he casts a look over at Minhyun, who is watching everything unfold at the back of the crowd with an unreadable expression written all over his pretty face. “After you caught feelings,” he whispers, so that only Seongwu can hear.

“Can we just get this over with?” Seongwu says, pretending as if Sungwoon hasn’t said anything. He takes off his suit jacket, and a hush falls over the crowd. “You already know that kissing boys is like kid’s play for me.”

“That’s why I’m not the one playing this round,” Sungwoon says, and Seongwu’s blood goes cold. “Hwang, get over here.”

Minhyun stands up. The light in his eyes is indecipherable, but he still makes his way over.

“You’re okay with this?” Seongwu says, when Minhyun sits down in front of him. As our possible first kiss, he leaves unsaid.

To be honest, he doesn’t know what would be better for him. Better if they didn’t, because then he wouldn’t have to deal with the near-impossible task of stopping himself from kissing Minhyun forever the moment their lips touched.

Better if they did, because he’d be finally kissing Minhyun. If it happened at all.

“I’m fine with Sungwoon, if you don’t want to.”

His heart flutters when Minhyun shakes his head and grins, his face full of catlike mischief. 

“We’ve got to show everyone else what fun is, right?”

Seongwu swallows the rest of his words. “Yeah.”

 “Five minutes." Sungwoon says, showing them the timer on his phone. "If no one has given up within that time frame, it’ll be a tie. If Minhyun wins, you’ll let me use your private island for a whole weekend, all expenses paid. If you win, well,” he grins, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

They all shake on it. Minhyun, determined; Sungwoon, grinning; and Seongwu, uncertain.

“On the chance you guys are able to suck face for a whole five minutes, I’ll give Jaehwan’s Lambo back.”

“Holy shit,” Jaehwan screams from the bar, where he’s already halfway through the bottle of cognac. Seongwu hopes the bartender will cut him off before he starts wiggling. “Get my fucking car back!”  
  
Okay, Seongwu thinks to himself, that’s fine. He can do it. If he could face his mom after blowing out a small fortune in Macau during a single weekend, he could certainly deal with the terrifying possibility of kissing Minhyun for five minutes in a shitty game, no feelings attached.  
  
The only problem. If it does end up happening.  
  
How do you platonically have a first kiss with the person who:  
  
1\. Stars in your deepest darkest fantasies (especially the one about buying a hundred billion won yacht, naming said yacht “The Great White” after his nice, gorgeous thighs, and then fucking said thighs on said yacht.)  
  
2\. You are slightly maybe in love with?

(It’s a little weird that in all their years of knowing each other, there hasn’t been at least one drunken makeout session. Seongwu doesn’t normally find occasion to be proud of his self-control, but he feels like he maybe deserves a fucking gold star for this.)  
  
Frowning, Seongwu grabs a shot out of Sungwoon’s hand and downs it, even though he knows that Minhyun hates the taste of alcohol. There’s no way he can do this fully sober. Minhyun’s nervous too, based on the way his arms are crossed, knuckles of his fingers white from where they’re gripping his bicep.

Kissing me isn't scary, Seongwu wants to tell him, but the words won't come out. 

“Fuck it. Let’s go, Minhyunnie.”

Music pulses in the background, and Sungwoon is shouting something about a start, but all Seongwu can hear is the thundering of his own heart. Minhyun tilts his head again when he smiles, his face glowing at the edges with fluorescent saturation.

No matter how many times he looks at Minhyun, he never fails to take his breath away.

“When you said you didn’t feel like kissing anyone here,” Minhyun whispers, close enough now that all Seongwu can see is a close blurring vision of lashes against heated skin, “was I included in that?”

Playing dirty, that’s what it was, Minhyun about to kiss him and asking him questions like this. There’s the option of lying and saying yes, but he’s never been able to look away from Minhyun. Not when everytime Minhyun moves or glances his way, Seongwu’s head becomes full of him.

His eyes wander down to Minhyun’s lips.

“No,” Seongwu breathes out.

Regret instantly overtakes him. Sungwoon could have the fucking island. This was a mistake, wasn’t worth it when it’s too easy to pretend that Minhyun is looking at him like he wants him. It’s too cruel, Seongwu thinks. He’d deal with Jaehwan laughing at him, anything, just to escape this.

Before he can pull away, Minhyun puts his hand on the back of Seongwu’s neck and presses their lips together.

Seongwu’s eyes flutter shut. There’s a moment of stunned confusion before it suddenly registers in Seongwu’s mind that Minhyun is kissing him. He’s kissing Minhyun, and Minhyun’s kissing him back. Minhyun’s kissing _him._ That’s all he can think about until Minhyun makes a tight, broken sound, like he can’t help it, and opens against him.

All further thought goes out the window when Minhyun slips his tongue into his mouth, and Seongwu decides inanely that whomever invented kissing with tongue should be awarded direct entrance into heaven.

They’re pressing against each other almost frantically now, Seongwu breaking the succession of kisses to suck hickeys into Minhyun’s jaw as Minhyun lets his head fall back with a moan. Seongwu nestles further into the crook of Minhyun’s neck, hands holding Minhyun like he’s afraid he will disappear, like this isn’t a stupid party game, and–

“I’ve been telling you guys to stop for a while now,” a somewhat amused voice cuts in, pulling Seongwu back to his senses. “Take the car keys and get a room.”

The hand cupping Seongwu’s face jerks away. Minhyun pulls away with a gasp, face flushed and eyes wide – for once, easy to read – until the expression disappears, replaced with the blank stoicism that Seongwu is so familiar with.

“Guess we’ve won,” Minhyun says, in a tone so blase that he could’ve been commenting about the weather instead of the best damn makeout session of Seongwu’s life. “Jaehwan owes us big time.”

Right, Seongwu remembers, his knees aching from kneeling. They’re playing a game. a stupid game, which means that this _isn’t real_.  
  
Not even Jaehwan’s scream of victory can stop the heavy thud of Seongwu’s heart falling back to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> what's happening next chapter! 
> 
> kudos and comments as always super appreciated!


End file.
